


Meeting the Siblings

by PickingUpThePen



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickingUpThePen/pseuds/PickingUpThePen
Summary: “It’s just my dads.” Bow said rolling back over to face Glimmer.“I wonder what’s going on?” Glimmer asked, relaxing back into the pillows.“Only one way to find out. Did you wanna talk to them too?”“No.  My epic bed head is only for a select few.”“Are you sure?” Bow said flipping the tracker pad around to face Glimmer. “You know my dads love you. They won’t care.” Glimmer responded by pulling the covers over her head. Bow laughed at her bashfulness.Written for Glimbow Week 2020Day 3Meet the Siblings
Relationships: Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58
Collections: Glimbow Week, Glimbow Week 2020





	1. An Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> This story belongs to a larger story I am attempting to write about Etheria one year after the final battle against Horde Prime. For a bit of context, Etheria has established a series of holidays. The first day of festivities kicks off at Bright Moon with subsequent celebrations domino-ing into the various kingdoms and spreading to the smaller towns and villages. The whole planning of everything has been stressful on Bow and Glimmer. They made a promise that the rest of the holiday would be spent doing nothing and relaxing with each other. One day I will be brave enough to attempt lemons/more adult fics again but today is not that day.

Sunlight was making the room too bright for this early in the morning. 

Bow, as usual, was the first to wake up. His body heavy and deeply relaxed. He seemed to have woken up in the same position that he fell asleep in, curled around and wrapped up with his girlfriend.

He smiled into her hair as he thought about the previous day. They really did need to have more days like that. Days when they just slow down and enjoy the simple things and each other. Especially when they lead to the same type of care and intimate connection that they had shared the previous night. 

As Bow tried to untangle himself, so he could stretch and maybe surprise Glimmer with breakfast, he felt his girlfriend pull him closer with a groan of protest. He laughed as he fell back into place and started to stroke her hair.

“Not ready to wake up?”

There came a muffled sound of something from the head buried in his chest. Bow assumed that it was a “no” from Glimmer. He laughed and started rubbing her back in a vain attempt to rouse her. From the vice grip she had him in, he knew she hadn’t fallen back asleep just yet. He pressed a kiss on the top of her head. “You can’t hold me here all morning.”

She quipped back a bit louder this time with a challenging “…I can try…”

He laughed again as she pressed herself as close as possible as she could, squeezing him tightly. He retaliated by squeezing her back. He felt her smile? Pout? Something into his chest as she mumbled something probably snarky.

“Still tired from last night?”

Glimmer finally lifted her head from Bow’s chest, eyes tightening as she left the shadows inside his arms and the morning sunlight hit her face.

“Last night was pretty fun.” Glimmer peeked at Bow with one eye, the other still closed tightly against the morning sun. “Where did you get the idea for all of that?”

“A very interesting book?”

“Oh really? You’re gonna have to lend me that. I need to figure out some way to repay you.”

Bow blushed thinking about the possibilities. It was Glimmer’s turn to laugh. It was quickly silenced when Bow cradled Glimmer’s face in his hands and leaned forward to give her a sweet morning kiss.

The beeping of Bow’s tracker pad broke through the quiet intimate moment, causing the couple to pull apart and sigh.

“Nooooo…” Glimmer said with a grumble. “Celebrations are still supposed to be happening for the next few days. Everyone is supposed to leave us alone.”

Bow regretfully drops his hands from Glimmer’s face as he turns over to grab his tracker pad from the bedside stand.

“It’s just my dads.” Bow said rolling back over to face Glimmer.

“I wonder what’s going on?” Glimmer asked, relaxing back into the pillows.

“Only one way to find out. Did you wanna talk to them too?”

“No. My epic bed head is only for a select few.”

“Are you sure?” Bow said flipping the tracker pad around to face Glimmer. “You know my dads love you. They won’t care.” Glimmer responded by pulling the covers over her head. Bow laughed at her bashfulness. “Alright alright. I’ll go out on the balcony. You can go back to sleep”

Bow stepped out on to the balcony and switched the tracker pad screen on to accept the call. Bow was instantly met with a close up view of his dads and an unusual amount of noise.

“Bow! Good morning!” Lance said in his usual exuberance.

“We thought you weren’t going to pick up.” George interjected. 

“Morning to you too.” Bow said. “Do you have a bad connection? What’s all that noise in the background?”

“Noise?” Asked George and Lance at the same time, looking over their shoulders. Lance burst into laughter.

“Those are just the grandkids. I guess we have already gotten used to it.” George explained. “Which is why we called you.”

“Oh?” Bow was unsure what his dads was trying to get at.

“A few of your siblings and their families decided to stay after the anniversary celebration at the castle a few nights ago.” George began before being interrupted by Lance.

“Yes yes! But they are leaving tomorrow to return home since the independence holiday celebrations will be winding down. We thought it would be nice to have you and Glimmer over for a dinner tonight. Everyone would love to see you!”

Before Bow had a chance to process what was happening a voice off screen shouted, “is that Bow? Tell him we wanna see him! We hardly got to talk to him and the Queen at the party the other night.”

This was followed by a chorus of small voices yelling “Uncle Bow! Uncle Bow!” Little hands and the tops of heads appeared at the bottom of the screen. It seemed like a tug of war was ensuing given that Bow was treated to a view of the library ceiling. It took a few minutes for George and Lance to regain control of the tracker pad.

The same faceless voice continued, “as you can see your niblings would really like to meet their big war hero uncle, the Queen, and hear some of your stories.”

“Mace is right” continued George. “Both of you were very busy at the party and we thought this would be a nice way to get together and have some family time.”

Bow smiled fondly at his dads on the screen. “That sounds nice. I’ll need to check with Glimmer and make sure that we don’t have anything we are supposed to be doing today.” Bow knew that they were free and Glimmer would most likely want to go but he wanted to make sure that he had an out just in case. “I’ll ask her and send you a message in a bit.”

“Ok. Hopefully we will see you later.” George said before ending the call.

Bow stretched and let the morning sun warm his face for a moment before turning to head back inside.

Looking into the room, seeing that Glimmer still seemed to be balled up under the covers, Bow surmised that she might have fallen asleep. He decided that breakfast might be something that could entice his sleepy girlfriend out of bed. 

Bow was right on both counts. Glimmer had indeed fallen asleep and Bow managed to ply her out of bed with coffee and the promise of pancakes.

When he floated the idea of going to the library to spend time with his dads and properly meet more of his siblings, Glimmer was excited. She loved George and Lance and was interested in getting to know Bow’s siblings. They had met several of them while they traveled around Etheria helping in the rebuilding process. All of Bow’s family had been invited to the inaugural ceremony of the newly established restoration holidays currently being celebrated all over Etheria. But given the fact that between the speeches and entertaining, Bow and Glimmer had barely seen each other, they weren’t able to spend a lot of time with Bow’s family.

Bow sent off a message to his family while Glimmer teleported off to the kitchen to raid the royal pantry for things to bring to the dinner that night. When they were dressed and prepared, and all the appropriate parties had been notified that the Queen was leaving the castle for the day, Glimmer and Bow set off for a stroll through the Whispering Woods towards the Library.


	2. Family Reactions

The walk through The Whispering Woods was peaceful and uneventful. Neither Bow nor Glimmer were in any rush. They walked hand in hand, enjoying the calm and closeness that came from an unhurried stroll through nature. 

Eventually though they heard the commotion coming from the library long before they saw it. There seemed to be an assembly of little voices, laughing, yelling, shrieking, and talking. Glimmer felt a brief moment of worry. She had no idea which of Bow’s siblings or their families were waiting through the thicket of trees to meet them. She probably should have asked, so she could at least start memorizing names. Bow felt her slow down a bit and stopped to join her. “What’s wrong?” Bow asked, noting the worried crease forming between her eyebrows.

“I just realized I don’t know who all is going to be there. I hope we brought enough food and drinks to share. I hope I can remember everyone’s names.” Glimmer replied mentally running through all of the names she had managed to memorize before the inaugural celebration at the castle. “I know your siblings, and I am pretty sure I can name all of their partners but I didn’t brush up on your niblings because they couldn’t come to the dinner…”

Bow smiled as he watched Glimmer placed the basket on the ground and start to gesture with her now free hand, counting on her fingers as she tried to mentally speed through the long list of names in Bow’s family. He gently reached out and placed his hand on hers, breaking her concentration and causing her to look up at him quizzically. “You don’t have to worry. I honestly don’t know who all will be there,” said Bow with a shrug. “I heard my brother Mace, so I assume that his wife and their 2 children are there. It sounded like there are a few more when I was talking with my dads this morning but I’m not sure who is going to be there either.”

“Do you think we brought enough snacks and drinks to share?” Glimmer asked lifting up the basket of food they had taken from the castle kitchens. “There was still a lot of leftovers from the party. I could teleport back and grab more…”

“I think the 6 bottles of wine, the 4 types of tea, the cookies and scones, the fruit, and whatever else we grabbed that I can’t remember, will be enough. It is a good thing you put a spell on that basket because it is probably pretty heavy.” Bow chuckled lightly before continuing. “Not to mention that Lance always makes sure to have plenty of food and snacks on hand himself.”

“True.” Glimmer replied with a smile, though the crease quickly reappeared between her eyes. “For some reason though, I still feel nervous.”

This surprised Bow. Glimmer rarely described herself or her feelings as nervous. She typically got stressed and annoyed, occasionally she would worry and fret over things. Contemplative nervousness was quite rare. “Really? Why do you think that is?”

“I have no idea. It is a weird feeling and I don’t like it. I mean, I have met some of your other siblings as we helped with rebuilding and restoration around Etheria. And all of them were able to attend the dinner party at the castle…” She trailed off and Bow let her quietly reflect for a moment. She had been getting better at slowing down and taking the time she needed to put her thoughts together. It also helped when she wasn’t overly stressed and there wasn’t a war on. She eventually continued, “I think it is because this is the first time I am spending time with your siblings in a non-official capacity? The party, rebuilding efforts, all of that was very official. This is very unofficial. It is weird to be out in public and not be ‘on’ and all of that.”

Bow mulled over her words for a moment. “I can see that. I don’t think it will be that ‘weird’ for long though. The kids will be really excited to meet you, and I am sure they will be very quickly impressed by you. My siblings are all very relaxed as well. The only person who I would have said was the toughest to win over was George and you did that pretty quickly if you recall.” He finished by giving her had a reassuring squeeze.

“You’re right.” She said squeezing his hand back and smiling. “Alright, shall we get going?”

With that she started forward with a more energetic pace pulling a smiling Bow along with her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

As soon as Bow and Glimmer could see the library through the thinning trees, someone else saw them too.

“THEY’RE HERE!”

Bow and Glimmer stopped and there was a beat of silence.

Then, several voices erupted at once.

“DAD! MOM!”

“THEY’RE HERE! THEY’RE HERE! THEY’RE HEEEEEEERE!”

“GRANDPAS!”

“UNCLE BOW IS HERE!”

“IT’S THE QUEEN! IT’S REALLY HER!”

A few of the children ran up to Glimmer and Bow, one wrapping themselves around Bow’s leg. Three more children stopping just in front of them, looking up with smiles and wide-eyed excitement. Another set of three children hung back shyly, one attempting to hide behind the other two.

From the front door of the library, all the adults came spilling forth with just as much excitement as the children. One of the adults carrying a toddler in their arms. Glimmer and Bow attempted to say “hello” before being swallowed up by hugs and handshakes. Glimmer emerged from George and Lance’s hug to see that Bow had taken the lion’s share of the greetings. All of Bow’s siblings and their spouses were taking turns hugging and cuffing each other on the shoulders. One of the older brothers that Glimmer remembered was named Mattock, attempted to get Bow into a headlock but years of fighting meant that any kind of hold was easily maneuvered out of. Not to mention that when one half of the Best Friend Squad loved to wrestle and spar, more often than not Bow would get dragged into the fray. Even Glimmer was not free from being dragged into rough housing.

Soon it was time for the re-introductions. Bow moved so he was back standing with Glimmer and his dads and began to non-formally introduce Glimmer to everyone surrounding them. There was Mace, his wife Lyrae, and their twins Alva and Zara. His sister Balisong, her husband Davis, and their children Anshar and Electa. Mattock, his husband Nolan, and their children Geo, Emerson, and Celia. Finally, was Bow’s sister Kimber, her wife Arie had to return home early, but Kimber and baby Genevieve had stayed behind to meet Glimmer. 

“It’s so nice to properly meet you” said Kimber, being the first to break the ice and hug Glimmer while balancing baby Genevieve on her hip. “We were hoping to get a chance to get to know you a little better while we were all still in the same place! The party was great but you seemed very busy, and we didn’t get much of a chance to talk.”

“I felt the same.” Glimmer said while returning the hug. “I am excited to meet all of the siblings.” When she was released from the hug, she turned to look at George and Lance, “I am glad that you called this morning to set this up. We-“ Glimmer stopped when she felt a tug on her hand. She looked down saw one of twins looking up at her.

“Can you really do magic?” They asked in wide eyed awe.

“I can.”

“Can I see?”

Smiling, she handed the basket of food to Bow. She then turned and looked back at the now 4 children that had managed to gather around her in the brief moment she looked away. She summoned ball of sparkling pink energy in her hands. This was met with a tiny chorus of “wooooooow” from the children. After a brief glance upward to make sure the coast was clear, Glimmer threw the energy ball a few feet above the gathered group and let it burst, letting the energy fizzle out, glitter, and rain back down.

This was apparently the right thing to do because the children erupted into happy shrieks and cheered. 

This also meant that both of her hands were suddenly being tugged on as the niblings vied for her attention.

“How did you do that?”

“What else can you do?”

“DO IT AGAIN! DO IT AGAIN!”

“What will happen IF I TOUCH IT? CAN I TOUCH IT? WHAT DOES IT FEEL LIKE?”

“MORE MORE MORE!”

The gathered adults swooped in to try to corral the very excited children as Glimmer laughed. “Ok. Ok. What else do you want to see?”

Mattock’s daughter Celia was the first to answer. “Grandpa Lance says you can DISAPPEAR! And then you can come back SOMEWHERE ELSE!”

Glimmer chuckled at her exuberance. “I can. It is called teleporting. Do you wanna see?”

The tiny assembled voices of the children shouted their wish to see the teleportation. And with a wink, Glimmer flashed out of existence.

Bow laughed as everyone started to frantically look around to see where the Queen had teleported off to. Maybe it was because he knew Glimmer so well, or maybe because he had teleported with her so many times through the years and was in tuned with the magic, but he somehow knew she was going to reappear on the roof of the library, right above the main doors. He was right of course. With the exception of George and Lance, it didn’t occur to the gather audience that teleportation meant that she could also reappear much higher up than a normal person could jump. While everyone was still looking around, trying to peer through the trees, Glimmer and Bow made eye contact and Glimmer winked again. It wasn’t until baby Genevieve pointed, laughed, and started clapping that anyone else was able to find her. The children broke away from the group and ran back towards the entrance with plenty of wows and cools. As soon as they got there, Glimmer briefly teleported down to the ground a few feet away from them and waved before once more teleporting back to her original position standing next to Bow. Bow, still laughing, wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close. “Show off,” he whispered leaning down towards her ear. Her only response was to smile and wrinkle her nose at him.

As the stampede of children made their way back over with more excitable comments and requests for magic, they were intercepted by their parents. There were lots of “hey nows” and Glimmer and Bow overhead various comments about how the Queen wasn’t there to perform and entertain them with magic all day and the adults wanted to talk to her too. After a few minutes of pouting and lots of promises that they could play with the Queen later, the children were sent off to go play and let the adults talk a bit.

This of course did not mean that Glimmer was free of any obligations to show off her powers. Not that she minded, it was something that she was very comfortable with and it helped to provide a safe topic to talk about. Given that all of Bow’s siblings were historians, it was to be expected. Mostly they had questions about her sorcery. Luckily, they had accidentally brought an enchanted item. She dispelled the magic making the basket light and let them pass it around before re-enchanting it and letting them marvel at the weight difference. This was also followed by lots of questions about runes, sigils, and how the magic worked both on and off Etheira.

Eventually, the conversation started to relax and the inevitable topic of baby Bow and how no one would have predicted that he would have become a fighter and a soldier. It was always a shock to some of the siblings that were closer to Bow in age that he was sneaking out at a young age, cultivating his friendship with Glimmer, and practicing archery, all while they were living under the same roof. Then, it was Bow’s turn to show off. Some of his trick arrows elicited some of the same adoration from his niblings and got him lots of cool Uncle points. 

After a while the children’s patience had run thin, and they interrupted the adult conversations, demanding that they get their promised play time with Uncle Bow and the Queen. Eventually everyone, even the adults, got in on some competitive games of tag, hide-and-seek, and general rough housing. During one bought of wrestling, Bow ended up being at the bottom of a pile on, a dramatic “Glimmer save me” had her teleporting her boyfriend to safety.   
  
The children had not realize that the Queen could teleport other people. Glimmer was suddenly besieged with requests to teleport them various places, the most popular being in the trees or on her previous perch above the entryway.

The play time started to wind down as the sun set and the daylight started to disappear. Soon enough it was time to go inside and wash up to eat. Dinner was a lively affair. The kids all fought over who was sitting where and who got to sit next to the guests of honor. Bow and Glimmer traded off telling stories from their various adventures into space. Talking about the worlds they saw and the cultures they encountered, fielding questions from little and big voices alike. Glimmer also started to pepper in questions that let her learn a bit more about Bow’s family. Bow joined her, glad for the change in focus of the conversations.

Long after dinner had reached its natural conclusion, the children were reluctantly sent off to bathe and change into pjs. They were worried that they would come back to find their new favorite people had left while they were away. After several promises and lots of reassurances that Bow and Glimmer would still be there after they were done, the children rushed off to hurry through their nighttime routines. Several of the parents went off to supervise just in case. Kimber went to put baby Genevieve down as she had fallen asleep during dinner. The rest of the adults helped clean up and then retired to the sitting area downstairs. 

The children came back in waves, once more bickering over who was going to sit where. Bow and Glimmer soon found their arms full of kids, they piled into their laps and cuddled into their sides. Once everyone was gathered again, more stories were shared and one by one the kids started to nod off. Just as Bow and Glimmer decided it was probably time to head back, one of the nephews, Geo, who was still awake chimed in with a question.

“If you were married to Uncle Bow, would we still have to call you Queen Glimmer?”

“Hmmmm…” Glimmer said pensively, trying to control any blush from embarrassment. “Probably not.”

“When are you gonna get married? Soon?” Geo asked, sleepily curling into Bow’s side.

Glimmer shot a quick panicked look towards Bow. At least he was blushing with embarrassment as well. She was afraid to look at the rest of the gathered family. She really didn’t want to see the looks on their faces right now. “We have been very busy. We haven’t had the time to talk about it. I promise we will tell you later.”

Geo was quiet for a moment and the responded with a sleepy “…ok…” and then he was out like a light.

The muffled snickers from Lance and some of the other siblings was enough to snap Glimmer and Bow’s attention back to the other side of the sitting area. Mattock and Nolan looked embarrassed of their son’s questions but everyone else seemed to be trying to stop any loud laughter that might wake up the sleeping children.

“We are so sorry.” Nolan started, holding his hands up in an apology.

“When we told the kids you were coming, we called you Queen Glimmer. We promise we didn’t tell them to ask you that.” Mattock explained.

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it” Bow replied.

“But since it has come up,” Balisong teased, “why aren’t you married yet?” This caused both Bow and Glimmer to blush furiously, reigniting the muffled laughter.

“It wasn’t a lie,” Glimmer started, “we really have been so incredibly busy. We honestly haven’t talked about it.”

“But you are going to” George interjected. “You already live together and are planning a future.”

“Wait, you are living together?” Mace asked. “Like full time? When did that happen?”

“A few months ago” Lance answered.

“Honestly, I was expecting an engagement announcement when you had us all at the castle two days ago” Mace responded.

“I thought so too!” Lyrae agreed. 

“So?” Balisong continued to tease, obviously pleased with the direction the conversation had taken. Her husband Davis gently elbowed her in the ribs as he tried to control his laughter.

Bow took a deep breath. “Glimmer is right. We really haven’t talked about it. I have been living at Bright Moon off and on for years, at that time I had my own room. We got together towards the end of the war... But it just sort of happened. We officially moved into our own room and consolidated our things a few months ago. With everything we have been juggling this past year, we have been focused a bit more on practicality over ceremony.”

“Practicality for sure. Not to mention,” Glimmer added, “that I might die or lose my mind if I have to plan another big ceremony in the near future. Coordinating the festivals has taken a lot.”

“Yeah, organizing all the planet wide stuff and helping the other kingdoms was great but exhausting. Now, I just look forward to not planning anything of that scale for a little while” Bow commented. He gently extracted his arm from around the sleeping Geo and put it on Glimmer’s shoulder. “So… I guess that is where we are with that.” He added turning back towards the rest of his family.

“Well you are going to have to let us know as soon as anything happens.” Balisong conceded. “For now, though, I think we need to get the kids and ourselves to bed. At least Davis and I do. We have a full day of travelling back home tomorrow.”

“Same for us,” added Lyrae.

“Me too,” Kimber said standing up and stretching. The adults stood up and came over to collect their sleeping children off of Bow and Glimmer. A few children protested being moved but most were dead asleep. 

“Can you wait until we have the kids settled in their beds? We want to see you out.” Lance asked, helping Mattock and Nolan with their three very passed out children. 

“Of course,” replied Glimmer passing a stirring Electa to her mother. “We will wait here.”

Kimber excused herself to go check on her sleeping toddler and then Bow and Glimmer were alone. They quickly closed the gap between them so that they could put an arm around each other.

“See?” Bow said, “no reason to be nervous.”

Glimmer laughed quietly, “remind me to never introduce your sister to Aunt Casta. I feel like that is just asking for trouble.”

“Also, you know what I just realized?”

“What?”

“I don’t think we have ever been on a date. We should fix that.”

“We haven’t! We can’t get married if we have never been on a date. Ceremony and all that.”

They were still chuckling about all the ceremonial things they would need to do before they can officially get married. Once the siblings and parents were assembled once more, they exchanged hugs and farewells, and walked Bow and Glimmer to the door. Once more farewell hugs, goodbyes, tentative invitations for dinners and things were exchanged.

Bow and Glimmer took each other’s hands and started off towards the forest.

“Did you wanna walk or teleport back home?” Glimmer offered once they were out of earshot.

“Teleport might be nice. We will be home sooner. Not to mention that it will be one last time to show off.” Bow said giving her shoulder a gentle bump.

“Sounds perfect.” Glimmer said with a quite giggle. She turned over her shoulder and waved good bye as she whisked them away. “Good night!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the thing. I actually wrote it right after I posted the first chapter. Why did it take so long? I keep asking myself the same question... Oh well. Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the names I chose for Bow's siblings. I can't remember where I heard it (was it an interview with Crew-ra? was it a fic? who knows) but I decided to google "names that are also weapons" to get a couple of names for unnamed siblings.


End file.
